Liebeslieder op114
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: ¿Qué es la música sino un sentimiento? ¿Qué son los sentimientos sino una emoción? ¿Qué son las emociones sino formas de expresión? ¿Qué es una expresión sino una forma de vida? ¿Qué sería de la vida sin la música? ¿Hasta dónde serías capaz de llegar por ella? Fem!Austria x Prusia. Universo Alterno.


**Hola~~  
>Pensaréis, ¿ya está esta pesada subiendo cosas que no le corresponden? Sí, lo siento. Pero este fic lo tenía terminado desde hacía semanas y he tenido problemas con el ordenador. Así que, la semana que viene ya actualizo todo lo que debo. ¡Lo juro!<br>Bueno, con respecto a este oneshot, lo primero que voy a hacer va a ser disculparme. No he escrito jamás sobre esta pareja y para mí es todo un mundo. Así que espero, si ha salido muy fail, que no seáis demasiado duros, por favor.  
>Y con respecto a lo que le sucede a Anneliese (Fem!Austria), lo vi en una noticia y... Juro que me puse a llorar de felicidad y ternura cuando vi a aquellos bebés.<br>Y... Eh... Nada más. El título es una vals de Johann Straus II que recomiendo porque es precioso.  
>Espero que os guste.<br>Un besito muy grande.  
>Ciao~~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué es la música sino un sentimiento?<br>¿Qué son los sentimientos sino una emoción?  
>¿Qué son las emociones sino formas de expresión?<br>¿Qué es una expresión sino una forma de vida?  
>¿Qué sería de la vida sin la música?<em>

–¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡¿Es que acaso quieres suspender?! –exclamó enfadada una mujer de largo cabello castaño. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinando ligeramente su flequillo–. No te interesas por nada Anneliese. Siempre… Con ese estúpido instrumento, a todas horas –bufó molesta–. ¿Y de qué te sirve? –la tomó de la barbilla, haciéndola que la mirara a los ojos–. Lee mis labios, y que lo que te diga te entre en la cabeza de una maldita vez. No hay cabida en el mundo de la música para los sordos. ¡No la hay!

Se apartó de la chica; no quería ni mirarla a los ojos. Elizabetha Hérderváry era la profesora particular de Anneliese Eldestein, una niña de doce años, perteneciente a una familia acomodada. Le daba clases de matemáticas, de lengua, geografía e historia, pintura e idiomas. Y música. Sobre todo de música. La asignatura favorita de la pequeña.

No podía entenderlo y, parecía ser una broma de mal gusto para cualquiera que le prestara un poquito de atención. Una niña sorda de nacimiento amante de la música; sencillamente ridículo. Pero, aún así, todo aquello no era más que la verdad. Una verdad que se antojaba cruel. Leía las notas con una velocidad pasmosa e, inclusive, podía hacer sonar las teclas de un piano con gran maestría. Sin embargo, jamás disfrutaría de ella; no podría hacerlo. Una auténtica lástima para alguien que sentía gran pasión por ello.

Elizabetha volvió a sentarse frente a la niña, en aquella mesa donde tenían esparcidos todos los libros. Anneliese no iba al colegio como el resto de niños; sus padres, había decidido que sería mejor para todos el que recibiera las clases en casa, para evitar cualquier tipo de contratiempo. Tomó el libro de historia y lo abrió. Ella conocía la lengua de signos, y era así cómo le daba clases a la pequeña pero, había momentos en los que la presión y desesperación la superaban y comenzaba a hablar, haciendo que Anneliese tuviera que leer los labios.

La niña llamó su atención, agitando la mano frente a su rostro; pese a todo lo que le había dicho, le dedicaba una sonrisa suave y serena. Elizabetha no pudo evitar sonreír. Aquella niña era demasiado dulce. Observó cómo cogía una revista de medicina y se la ponía sobre el libro de historia, abierta por una página en concreto. El título rezaba las siguientes palabras:  
>"<em>Implante coclear: ¿la solución ha llegado?<em>"

Elizabetha lo cogió y leyó el artículo de principio a fin. Y no pudo evitar sonreír, algo escéptica. ¿Realmente se había encontrado una solución a la sordera? ¿Funcionaría en gente mayor o en fase de desarrollo? Los estudios decían que se había probado en bebés, y que había llegado a funcionar a la perfección. Tal vez no recuperasen completamente la audición, pero sí que codificaba los sonidos y los procesaba para que aquellas personas pudieran hacer una vida normal.

Volvió a mirar a Anneliese, que se señaló y le preguntó si podría escucharse tocar el violín y el piano si se ponía algo de eso. «_Angelito_», pensó Elizabetha al tiempo que se levantaba y la besaba en la frente.

* * *

><p><em>–Hola –saludó un niño pequeño, de no más de cinco años–. ¿Cómo te llamas? –frunció el ceño e hizo un mohín con los labios– ¡Eh! ¡¿Por qué no me contestas?!<em>

_Anneliese alzó la mirada tras unos minutos, exactamente, en el momento en el que una piedra cayó junto a ella, asustándola, porque había tirado la tacita de porcelana blanca y violeta de su nuevo juego de té._

_Detrás de la verja que separaba su casa de la del vecino, había un niño pequeño. Tal vez tendría su edad, o tal vez fuera algo mayor pero, el caso, es que la estaba contemplando con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. La niña le sonrió y se levantó de la mantita rosa sobre la que estaba sentada para no mancharse el vestido de volantes blanco que su abuela le había hecho con tanto cariño. Caminó hasta él y movió las manos en señal de saludo. Volvió a mover las manos, esperando respuesta, recibiendo una mueca de incomprensión._

_–¿Por qué no hablas? –preguntó, acercándose un poco más a la verja. Anneliese se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué había dicho? Le había visto mover los labios, como hacían muchas veces sus padres al hablar entre ellos. Anneliese colocó sus labios como si fueran una línea recta durante unos segundos–. ¿No sabes? –la niña negó con la cabeza, creyendo saber lo que le estaba diciendo, y se señaló el oído, volviendo a negar–. Qué chica más rara –murmuró antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa._

_Anneliese parpadeó sorprendida al tiempo que observaba la figura desapareciendo con rapidez del jardín. Era un niño de lo más extraño; tenía el cabello blanco, la piel casi translúcida y los ojos rojos. ¿Quién podía llegar a tener los ojos de aquel tono?_

* * *

><p>Las paredes del hospital eran blancas, con grandes franjas de color beige y puertas blancas brillantes. Olía muy raro, como a la sustancia con la que Ileana limpiaba la cocina y los cuartos de baño… Bueno, todo en general.<p>

Estaba sentada en la silla, esperando con sus padres. Elizabetha les había enseñado la noticia de la revista y les había contado mi pregunta. Sin perder ni un solo minuto, llamaron al hospital, para poder hablar con el otorrinolaringólogo. Y, allí estaban, esperando a que la enfermera les avisara de su turno.

Anneliese se había vestido con un vestido violeta bastante sencillo, del cual se había enamorado a primera vista cuando lo contempló en el escaparate de aquella tienda del centro de la ciudad, cuando fue de compras con su madre tras la finalización de los exámenes de la primera evaluación.

Entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo e inspiró profundamente. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. ¿Y si le llegaban a decir que aquello no podía ser? ¿Qué aquella operación no existía y no había sido más que un bulo? No, eso tampoco podría ser. Aquella revista era una publicación seria, no tendrían entre sus páginas viles mentiras.

* * *

><p><em>–Eres sorda –dijo cuando volvieron a verse. No era una pregunta, ni una afirmación; era más un pensamiento que se le había venido a la mente–. Me lo ha dicho mi madre. Que las personas que no pueden hablar o son mudas o sordas, y como te señalaste el oído, digo que eres sorda. ¿He acertado? –preguntó. Anneliese asintió con la cabeza–. Lo sabía, soy el mejor del universo.<em>

_Anneliese se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Aquel chico era alguien muy extraño. Pero parecía simpático, además había intentado comunicarse con ella de forma algo rudimentaria como señalarse el oído y hacer una cruz con los dedos para después señalarla a ella. _

_Colocó ambas manos detrás de la espalda y continuó observando al niño. No le quitaba el ojo de encima, la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Miró hacia ambos lados antes de volver a hablar._

_–¿Cómo hablas con tus padres? –Anneliese le miró sin comprender. El niño gruñó por lo bajo antes de pasarse una mano por el cabello, al tiempo que repetía la frase haciendo varios gestos exagerados, pero la niña continuaba sin comprenderlo del todo. ¿Hablar? ¿Con quién? ¿Con su familia? Movió las manos para contestarle pero, sabía que no iba a entenderla igualmente–. ¿Por signos? –Anneliese asintió y sonrió amablemente. El niño asintió antes de volver a girarse y desaparecer por detrás de la valla. _

_La castaña parpadeó y, con la curiosidad de un niño de cinco años, se acercó hasta la verja, subiéndose sobre una de las rocas y colocándose sobre las puntas de sus zapatos de charol negros, los cuales brillaban bajo el sol. Asomó la cabecita y, antes de que pudiera centrar su vista en el chico, un papel en blanco apareció frente a sus narices._

_Lo tomó con ambas manos y lo leyó. Le costaba, un poquito suponiendo la dificultad de no poder relacionar las palabras con los fonemas, pero sí que podía leer cosas sencillas. _

_"Me llamo Gilbert. ¿Tú?"_

_El albino le tendió el mismo rotulador que había utilizado para escribir y la niña lo tomó. Con sus garabatos infantiles, escribió la primera palabra que había aprendido en toda su vida._

_"Anneliese"_

* * *

><p>–Me temo que eso no va a ser posible. Las pruebas son concluyentes y, aunque se pudiera hacer, ha pasado mucho tiempo.<p>

–Tiene que haber alguna solución –contestó el padre de Anneliese. Había estado discutiendo con la doctora durante varios minutos, largo y tendido, explicándole las razones que les habían llevado a aquella situación. Pero la especialista seguía sin entrar en razón.

–Escúcheme, señor Eldestein. Su hija es demasiado mayor; los implantes cloqueares solo se realizan en aquellos pacientes que han perdido el oído pero que tienen un aprendizaje previo en el lenguaje hablado o bien en pacientes que no tienen más de tres años de edad, llegando a atrasarse hasta los cinco años, en los que se puede comenzar una educación prematura que les ayude a adaptarse a la sociedad.

–Mi hija tiene una educación excelente. Sabe leer, escribir…

–Eso no lo dudo, pero comprenderá que hay cosas que n-

–¡Pagaré lo que haga falta! –exclamó. Con una mano en el antebrazo, la señora Eldestein calmó a su marido y habló por primera vez desde que habían entrado en la consulta.

–¿No podría intentarse? –preguntó; su tono de voz era suave y calmado–. Fue Anneliese la que encontró lo de la noticia y está muy, pero que muy contenta. ¿Sería capaz de quitarle la ilusión a una niña?

El especialista suspiró y miró a la pequeña, la cual le observaba con una sonrisa desde la silla en la que estaba sentada, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo. Su cabello, liso, caía sobre sus hombros y una sonrisa pequeña sonrisa decoraba su rostro, llegando hasta sus ojos amatistas.

–No sabemos si la operación funcionará en niños en el borde del desarrollo corporal y hormonal –dijo el médico–. Por lo que no os hagáis demasiadas ilusiones.

* * *

><p><em>–Kesesesese –se rió. <em>

_Anneliese alzó la mirada y le miró. Había dejado de tocar en cuanto vio como se llevaba las manos a la boca. Bajó el arco del violín y lo miró, curiosa. Gilbert continuaba riéndose, ahora ya sin ningún tipo de pudor. Su risa era muy escandalosa a pesar de que ella no pudiera escucharla. Pero, sabía, por su rostro, que no eran risas de alegría o jocosidad; al contrario, eran risas maliciosas. _

_El chico la miró y, con el cuaderno y bolígrafo en mano, escribió algo en una de las hojas. Lo giró y se lo mostró a la chica. " Eso suena como un gato apaleado". Gilbert lo repitió en voz alta, como si le hiciera gracia, antes de volver a echarse a reír._

_Anneliese lo contempló durante unos segundos; apretó con fuerza el violín y cerró los ojos, haciendo que dos lágrimas, de las que se habían formado en sus ojos a causa de la frase escrita por él, cayeran por sus mejillas. Cogió el bolígrafo que había rodado por la manta en la que estaban ambos sentados y se lo tiró a la cabeza, antes de salir corriendo de nuevo hacia el interior de su casa. _

_Gilbert había sido muy cruel con ella. Era un completo idiota. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas._

_Se encerró en su habitación y se dejó deslizar por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo. Dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas al tiempo que sonidos incomprensibles escapaban de su garganta. Sonidos que jamás escucharía, que jamás sabría cómo sonaban. _

_Había visto las caras de la gente cada vez que había alguien quien tocaba algún instrumento como el piano o el violín. Eran rostros relajados, felices, conectados con lo que fuera que el músico y su instrumento les hiciera sentir. Palabras disfrazadas de notas musicales, melodías que contaban historias, como las de los libros de dibujos que tenía en su cuarto, aquellos en los que príncipes salvaban princesas de malvados dragones._

_Ella quería hacer a la gente llorar o reír con aquello que tocara. Quería hacer que la gente fuera feliz, que viajara a todos aquellos mundos de fantasía que crecían en el interior más profundo de cada persona._

_Sin embargo, sí. Había conseguido que Gilbert se riera, pero… No de alegría. Sus risas, aún cuando no las escuchaba, enmascaraban burla y así lo había comprobado al leer sus palabras en aquel cuaderno. ¿Cómo aquel, al que consideraba su amigo, su mejor amigo, el único amigo que tenía en aquel mundo, se podía haber burlado de una manera tan cruel de ella? Solo quería enseñarle los avances que había tenido. _

_Se había aprendido una pieza entera, su profesora le había felicitado; inclusive sus padres, parecían sorprendidos por su rápido avance. Ella solo quería recibir unas palabras amables de parte de él. ¿Tanto era pedir? ¿Era egoísta con su deseo?_

_Guardó el violín dentro de su funda y, tras colocar el estuche sobre la mesa, se acercó al piano de pared que tenía en su habitación. Una partitura simplificada de una obra de Chopin permanecía abierta ante sus ojos. Comenzó a tocar, intentando abstraerse del mundo, centrándose en la música, la cual solo podía sentir en su corazón._

* * *

><p>Un beso de su madre y otro de su padre antes de que los celadores se llevaran su cama fuera de la habitación. El momento de la operación había llegado.<p>

¡Señor! ¡Qué nerviosa estaba! Miró cómo la conducían por los diferentes pasillos, sacándola de la zona de pediatría hasta meterla en uno de los ascensores enormes y metálicos que había en uno de los extremos del pasillo.

Bajaron, Anneliese no supo hasta que planta, pero, cuando las puertas se abrieron, un fuerte olor a amoniaco y otra sustancia que no sabía reconocer. Empujaron nuevamente la cama hasta meterla en una habitación enorme. El quirófano.

–Bueno pequeña, ¿estás preparada? –preguntó una de las enfermeras que la habían estado esperando en el quirófano.

Anneliese asintió, aunque movía los ojos frenéticamente. Estaba asustada. Allí no había nadie que conociera. Estaba sola. En una habitación fría y blanca, con grandes luces sobre su cabeza. Su respiración era rápida y nerviosa. La misma mujer que le había hablado anteriormente, debió de darse cuenta de su estado frenético, puesto que la agarró de la mano y le dedicó una sonrisa brillante y sincera, dulce y cálida.

–No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien –respondió. Le dio un beso en la frente y continuó apretándole la mano, aún cuando un hombre –un enfermero– se acercó hasta ella y le puso una mascarilla sobre la boca.

Pronto, todo comenzó a volverse borroso; las luces del quirófano se fueron apagando, sumiéndola en una oscuridad profunda. Lo último que pudo vislumbrar antes de caer rendida fueron los ojos castaños de la enfermera que no le había soltado la mano en ningún momento.

* * *

><p><em>–¡Anneliese! –exclamó Elizabetha, acercándose hasta la chica, que miraba al suelo, compungida–. ¿Te encuentras bien? <em>

_La niña negó con la cabeza cuando sintió las manos de la profesora sobre sus hombros. Ni siquiera alzó la mirada, aún a sabiendas de que se había agachado a su altura y le dispensaba una mirada llena de preocupación. Tampoco la alzó cuando notó una de las manos levantarle delicadamente del mentón, para que pudiera mirarla._

_–¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó tras conseguir una mirada de la niña._

_Ella volvió a negar y se echó a llorar, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Elizabetha la abrazó y acarició la espalda y el cabello, despacio, soltando el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones. Se aferró a ella como si fuera su único salvoconducto, como si tan solo ella pudiera ayudarla. _

_Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, alzó la mirada y miró a la castaña. Su profesora estaba preocupada, podía verlo en sus facciones y en sus ojos, los cuales la escrutaban y miraban desde todos los ángulos posibles._

_"¿Estás mejor?", preguntó. Anneliese asintió. "¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado?". Negó con la cabeza. "Mm… déjame adivinar, ¿de acuerdo?". La castaña se encogió de hombros. "¿Es por un chico?"_

_Los ojos de la pequeña volvieron a aguarse y Elizabetha volvió a abrazarla._

_–Siempre son ellos –musitó, pasando la mano por el cabello de la chica._

_"Anneliese, ¿ha sido Gilbert?". _

_No necesitó la respuesta por signos de la niña, su silencio fue suficiente. Sin embargo, no pudo volver a formular ninguna pregunta, puesto que Anneliese comenzó a contárselo todo._

_"Quise enseñarle cómo tocaba el violín. Estábamos fuera, en el jardín y comencé a tocar la pieza que tanto había practicado pero… Me dijo… Me dijo que…"_

_"¿Qué te dijo, pequeña?" preguntó. Algo le decía que aquella respuesta no iba a gustarle lo más mínimo._

_"Dijo que sonaba como un gato apaleado"; terminó de gesticular antes de volver a echarse a llorar._

_Elizabetha frunció el ceño. Aquel niño se había pasado veinte pueblos. No podía llegar y decirle eso a una niña de ocho años, sobre todo a una niña que lo veía como su único amigo en el mundo, al mismo que encontraba como un pilar indispensable en su vida. Había llegado a pensar, y creía no equivocarse, que la pequeña Anneliese estaba enamorada de Gilbert. Y, al parecer por su reacción, estaba en lo cierto._

* * *

><p>Llevaba ya varios días en el hospital. Había permanecido constantemente con su familia. Sus padres habían estado junto a ella desde el primer momento en que había despertado. Sin embargo, no escuchaba nada, o al menos, no se sentía diferente.<p>

Habían venido sus abuelos y sus tíos, sus primos y su profesora. Todos esperando ver a la pequeña tras aquella operación tan larga y, hasta cierto punto, complicada y arriesgada. Anneliese les preguntó a sus padres que cómo se sentía escuchar, porque ella no notaba ninguna diferencia. Luego descubrió que todavía no habían activado el implante, de manera que no escucharía nada hasta que no lo hiciera.

Anneliese se había mirado en el espejo. Llevaba un aparatito en el oído, con un cable que llegaba a una circunferencia pequeña que permanecía pegada en su cabeza. Pero no se sentía diferente.

Una tarde, mucho antes de que fueran a darle el alta, el especialista la mandó llamar. Sus padres la acompañaron hasta la consulta después de que se hubiera vestido y se hubiera deshecho del camisón horrendo que le habían dado en el hospital.

–Sentaos, por favor –pidió el doctor.

Tras una conversación con sus padres y unos cuantos chequeos rutinarios, el doctor se acercó hasta un ordenador portátil y miró a ambos progenitores.

–Ahora voy a activar el implante en toda su extensión. Por favor, fijaros muy bien en sus reacciones –fijó la mirada en la pantalla.

–¿Sus reacciones?

–Sí. Va a ser una sensación inesperada y fuerte para ella –hizo clic con el ratón tras contar hasta tres.

Tres pares de ojos se fijaron en la pequeña, la cual tenía la mirada fija en la mesa. El médico comentó que el aparato estaba haciendo unas mediciones y, tras unos segundos, Anneliese se puso a llorar. Chilló, tembló, se tapó la cara y sollozó. Todo era demasiado extraño. Su madre la envolvió con los brazos y la besó en el cabello, sonriendo contra este. Susurró unas cuantas palabras de cariño y el llanto de Anneliese aumentó. Escuchaba por primera vez a su madre. Una voz suave y calmada que no creyó que necesitara tanto.

Todo aquello que estaba experimentando Anneliese era normal. Estaba escuchando por primera vez en sus doce años de vida. Sentía curiosidad pero estaba asustada, no se esperaba que la sensación fuera semejante. Un fuerte nudo se había formado en su garganta, provocándole hipo mientras de sus ojos continuaban saliendo las lágrimas. Hasta le dolía el oído, se quejó y se lo hizo saber a sus padres mediante señas. Pero era todo algo normal.

Ahora comenzaba su nueva vida, una vida llena de obstáculos pero, algo más sencilla que la que había estado llevando hasta ahora.

El médico decidió mantenerla en el hospital unos cuantos días más; había que realizar unas pruebas más, como la estimulación progresiva con diferentes sonidos para así formar un mapa del implante y ver cómo graduarlo, en función del aprendizaje de la chica.

Aquellos primeros días, todo era novedoso; cada día era una nueva aventura, un mundo de descubrimientos. El miedo y la sorpresa inicial habían dado paso a la alegría y la curiosidad inusitada. Su profesora, Elizabetha, había traído su violín gracias a su padre, allí, al hospital y le había pedido que tocara algo, lo que fuera.

La música es el mejor remedio para los males, y quería ver el rostro de su alumna más querida cuando se escuchara tocar.

Anneliese estiró las manos y tomó el violín entre ellas; Elizabetha lo había afinado antes de que el señor Eldestein se lo entregara. Su tacto continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre pero, a la vez, era como si algo mágico lo envolviera. Acarició la madera brillante y se lo colocó en el hombro, posicionando la barbilla sobre la barbada. Tomó el arco y, tras colocar los dedos, comenzó a tocar.

La melodía sonaba y caminaba como si fuera una bailarina, una hechicera que embrujaba su mente, sus sentidos. Sus dedos se movían con rapidez, aprisionando y liberando las cuerdas con una facilidad casi pasmosa. En algún momento, sus ojos se habían cerrado y una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro.

Terminó la pieza y dejó que el sonido se fuera difuminando por la habitación hasta no ser más que un susurro casi imperceptible. Abrió los ojos al escuchar los aplausos de sus padres y profesora y no pudo evitar sino sentirse feliz, llegando a su mente un pensamiento que no hizo más que aumentar el latido de su corazón.

"_Ojalá Gilbert pudiera estar aquí_".

* * *

><p><em>–¿Te vas? –preguntó Gilbert sorprendido tras leer las palabras escritas en el cuaderno y respondiendo por escrito igualmente. Anneliese asintió con la cabeza y le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa–. Pero…<em>

_La castaña volvió a escribir algo en el cuaderno y se lo mostró. El rostro del niño, de ahora diez años, no había mejorado lo más mínimo. Es más, su ceño se había fruncido todavía más. Gilbert cogió el cuaderno y volvió a escribir._

_"¿Dónde?". Cuando le devolvió el cuaderno, Anneliese pudo comprobar cómo le temblaban los brazos. _

_"A España. Mi padre es trasladado de nuevo allí, es diplomático, como sabes."_

_Gilbert se mordió el labio y, sin despedirse, se levantó del suelo ensombrecido por las ramas del árbol y se marchó a su casa, ante la mirada confusa de la chica. Bajó los párpados y suspiró. _

_El día de la partida llegó. Había habido un gran ajetreo dentro de personas, empacando todos los enseres de la familia en grandes cajas, llevando muebles hasta grandes camiones que después se encaminarían hasta el país de destino. _

_Anneliese se sentó en las escaleras de la casa, observando cómo los camiones partían. Ellos no tardarían tampoco demasiado. Lo único bueno de aquel viaje era que Elizabetha les acompañaría. Al menos no estaría sola y conocería a alguien en aquel país del que no conocía nada. Algo de cultura pero, del resto, absolutamente nada. _

_Giró la cabeza para mirar en el interior de la casa. La puerta permanecía abierta al tiempo que los trabajadores terminaban de cerrar las cajas. Se pasó la lengua por los labios y miró hacia casa de Gilbert. No lo había vuelto a ver desde el día en el que le dijo que se marchaba. ¿Estaría muy enfadado?_

_Una mano frente a su rostro, estirada, la hizo mirar hacia arriba. Su madre la esperaba con una sonrisa amable. Anneliese se levantó al tiempo que miraba hacia la casa de Gilbert. Tampoco había visto mucho movimiento. ¿Se habría ido a algún lado y no se lo habría dicho? Entró dentro del coche y bajó la mirada. Elizabetha y su padre ya estaban dentro. Justo cuando su padre activó el motor, una voz aniñada resonó por toda la calle. Pero, Anneliese solo vio como el resto de los acompañantes miraban por la ventana, extrañados._

_Siguió sus miradas y sonrió. Se quitó rápidamente el cinturón y bajó, esperando al chico que corría desde su casa hasta el coche._

_Gilbert llegó hasta ella, respiraba entrecortadamente y tenía las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo. Vio como le tendía un pequeño paquete y una carta. Anneliese parpadeó varias veces. ¿Era para ella? Alzó sus ojos violetas y miró los rojos del chico. No pudo evitar sonreír. ¡Estaba tan serio! No parecía el niño revoltoso y engreído que era normalmente._

_Las manos del chico continuaban extendidas, temblaban, con el regalo todavía sobre ellas. Gilbert murmuró algo y empujó el paquete contra el pecho de Anneliese, quien se vio obligada a cogerlo. Lo contempló sin saber bien que hacer. Gilbert se había puesto a mirar un nido lleno de gorriones que había sobre la rama del árbol cercano, como si esperara algo. Anneliese se acercó y le besó en la mejilla antes de meterse en el coche, el cual arrancó casi enseguida, dejando a un niño sonrojado, con una mano en la mejilla y observando como el vehículo se iba alejando cada vez más y más._

* * *

><p>–¡Bravo! –exclamó Elizabetha levantándose y aplaudiendo. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto, creería que iba a morir asfixiada pero… Era tanto el deleite que estaba experimentando escuchando la suave música que salía del violín que no había querido emitir ni un solo ruido.<p>

–¿De verdad te ha gustado? –Anneliese, de quince años, la miraba serena, bajando el violín y pegándolo a su cuerpo.

–Eres una auténtica genio. Justo cuando pienso que no serás capaz de avanzar más, vas, y me sorprendes, ¡has roto todos los esquemas!

–Gracias –dice, en voz baja, agachando un poco la mirada.

Pese a que no ha hecho más que escuchar halagos hacia ella, todavía no ha acabado de asimilarlos. Le dan mucha vergüenza. Deja el violín sobre la mesa e inspira profundamente.

–¿Lo has pensado? –le pregunta, finalmente.

La castaña asiente con la cabeza, pero no la mira. Se dedica a guardar el violín dentro del estuche, con mucho tiento y cuidado.

–¿Entonces?

Se gira. Sus ojos violetas brillan, expresan determinación pero, también miedo.

–¿Crees que es buena idea? –preguntó–. Yo no llevo tantos años tocando el violín como el resto. Inclusive el piano y…

–Anne –la llamó–. Da igual los años que lleven los demás, jamás podrás compararte con ellos en ese sentido. Pese a las dificultades que has tenido, has conseguido aprender maravillosamente. ¿Cuántas niñas sordas crees que aprenden a tocar dos instrumentos? ¿Cuántas crees que lo consiguen y no se desaniman al primer intento? Tú, has perseverado, has trabajado duro y has avanzado a pasos agigantados desde que te operaste. ¿De verdad crees que no puedes conseguirlo? –le dedica una sonrisa amplia al tiempo que se levanta de la silla–. De verdad, confía un poco en ti. Eres toda una artista.

Apretó con fuerza el violín contra su pecho. La gente había ido pasando frente a ella, tocando piezas cada una con mayor complejidad que la anterior. Y ella llevaba una pieza relativamente sencilla. Inspiró, arrugó los párpados e intentó serenarse. No, no había pieza complicada o sencilla, sino el sentimiento con el que se tocaba. Eso bastaba.

Quería… No. Deseaba que la gente sintiera lo mismo que ella; lo mismo que sintió la primera vez que cogió el violín, la primera vez que sintió las cuerdas, la vibración de las mismas con el arco, la primera vez que escuchó, que se escuchó a sí misma tocar. El mundo de sensaciones que había descubierto.

El conductor del recital presentó a un chico. No, no podía ser. Se acercó hasta el escenario y, observó tras las cortinas, a casi un hombre. Alto, de cuerpo fibroso y cabello plateado. Llevaba una flauta travesera con él. Sintió salir su respiración entrecortada. Necesitaba mirarle a la cara, comprobar que era él.

Sorteó a unos cuantos chicos más y se acercó hasta el lateral del escenario.

Si su corazón tuviera vida propia, habría escapado, bombeando con fuerza, y habría llegado hasta el centro del escenario. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen. Gilbert estaba allí. Frente al público, con un instrumento. ¡Era casi como una broma!

El chico malo, el que se había metido con ella, el que se había burlado porque tocara ese tipo de música, estaba en un recital de música clásica. El público dejó de aplaudir y, en cuanto se hizo el silencio, se llevó la flauta a los labios y comenzó a tocar la melodía.

Sonrió, reconociendo desde el principio, las suaves notas con las que había empezado a inundar todo el teatro. "_Solo para flauta, I. Allemande, de Johann Sebastian Bach_". Era una melodía pegadiza, como si fuera la danza de un grupo de hadas, llamando a cualquiera que las escuchara, a danzar con ellas, en sus círculos, bajo la brillante, fría y mortecina luz de la luna, hasta el agotamiento y desfallecimiento. Una melodía encantada, que evocaba a cualquiera a mundos de fantasía y magia.

Se movía, seguía el ritmo de la música. Era algo maravilloso. No se dio cuenta del momento en el que su cuerpo siguió las notas, balanceándose de un lado a otro, con los ojos cerrados, tampoco del momento en el que la música cesó y el público rompió en aplausos. Abrió los ojos abruptamente y se colocó correctamente, mirando a ambos lados para comprobar que nadie la había visto.

Gilbert saludó y salió por el otro extremo. Aquel acto produjo una pequeña punzada de desilusión en su alma. Le hubiera gustado reencontrarse con él, aunque fueran tan solo unos cuantos segundos.

No tardaron demasiado en presentarla. Era la última. Por fin iba a salir. Dijeron su nombre, el público aplaudió y ella entró, despacio, con el violín en una mano y el arco en la otra. Se puso en el centro y, tras inspirar profundamente, comenzó con la melodía.

Ella había optado por el "_Canon en Re mayor_" de Johann Pachelbel. Desde que lo escuchó en uno de los discos de su profesora, había caído enamorada. Podría haber tocado un vals pero, se sentía más cómoda con esta pieza. No podía entenderlo. Tal vez la melodiosidad, el aumento de los sonidos y la velocidad, que sintiera que la mecían como si estuviera en una cuna, una nana cantada por su madre… Se sentía llena de vida.

Terminó de tocar y respiró, soltando todo el aire de manera exagerada. La gente rompió en aplausos y la despidieron de manera cálida y acogedora. No miró a nadie, salvo Gilbert, que la miraba desde el final de la sala, con una expresión que podría haber llegado a resultar hasta graciosa.

Gilbert miró sorprendido al escenario. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que aquella era Anneliese. No había cambiado lo más mínimo. –Anneliese –llamó Gilbert tras finalizar la canción y ver cómo la chica se había acercado hasta él.

–¿Sí, Gilbert? –preguntó ella. El rostro de él era una confrontación de sentimientos y expresiones.

–Espera… ¿entiendes lo que digo? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Sí –su voz era suave y dulce. Sin duda, aquel estrado en el que se había sumido él mismo, le hacía parecer adorable.

–P-pero…

Anneliese se levanta un poco el cabello y le muestra el artefacto metálico que lleva. Gilbert la mira como si no hubiera terminado de entender del todo, pero asiente.

–Yo…

–Déjame decir yo algo antes –frunció el ceño. Ya volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, aquel que se molestaba cuando no le dejaban hablar–. Eres la persona más estúpida, egocéntrica, creída, intolerante, narcisista…

–Bueno, ¿ya no?

–… de todo el planeta. Pero, ¿sabes qué más? –preguntó. Gilbert negó también con la cabeza–. También eres a la que más aprecio –terminó con las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

El tiempo separados le había demostrado lo mucho que quería a Gilbert, no como una amistad fuerte o especial, sino como algo más. Lo había visto en las películas y, aunque no creía que fuera tan fuerte, sí que sentía algo parecido. Y, el regalo que le había dado, aquella tarde en que sus caminos se distanciaron, solo había hecho que sus sentimientos estuvieran todavía más claros.

A su padre le pareció una tontería, su madre se rió y Elizabetha la miró divertida. Sobretodo cuando terminó de desenvolverlo y se encontró con un marco de fotos. Una foto que se habían hecho en el último cumpleaños de la chica. Gilbert había acudido con un pequeño traje de corbata que, según había dicho él, le había obligado a ponerse su madre. Estaba muy guapo. Y ella, como siempre, iba con uno de esos vestidos pomposos que tanto le gustaban a sus padres y que la hacían parecer, como le habían dicho en más de una ocasión, una muñequita.

Y, en la carta, le decía que se cuidara, que era su mejor amiga y que jamás la olvidaría. En ningún momento hubo ninguna declaración, pero para Anneliese eso fue más que suficiente. Sus ideas románticas habían hecho el resto y, durante todos aquellos años, cada vez que tocaba alguna pieza, eran por Gilbert.

Escuchó cómo chasqueaba la lengua y la devolvía al teatro. Gilbert se había cruzado de brazos y miraba hacia otro lado. La oscuridad de la sala le impedía ver sus rasgos con facilidad pero, había pasado tanto tiempo contemplando la fotografía, que casi se los sabía de memoria. Por un momento, creyó que había metido la pata.

¡Qué ilusa era! ¿De verdad pensaba que su confesión resultaría como en aquellas películas de amor? Esbozó una sonrisa tensa y miró hacia otro lado.

–Yo… Bueno, quería decir que… yo… –la lengua se le trababa. No sabía cómo continuar.

Sintió unos brazos a su alrededor y un rápido tirón. Pronto se encontró pegada al pecho de Gilbert. La sangre bombeó y se acumuló en su rostro. ¿L-la estaba abrazando? Tragó saliva. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que él podía escucharlo. Ella, al menos, lo hacía.

–¿Eres tonta? –preguntó. Anneliese se tensó–. Ni se te ocurra retractarte de esas últimas palabras –murmuró antes de besarla en la cabeza y apretarla más contra su cuerpo–. Yo… también te he echado de menos y…

Calló. Anneliese había conseguido separar la cabeza, echándola ligeramente hacia atrás, para poder mirarle. Gilbert tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, retenía el aire y fruncía los labios. Pero no la soltaba. Alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

Gilbert abrió los ojos y la miró, su cuerpo se había relajado completamente en cuanto vio la sonrisa que le dedicó la chica. Se acercó hasta ella y, antes de besarla, le dijo.

–Eres la persona más especial de este planeta, Anneliese.

Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos propios y cerró los ojos. Lo abrazó, pero no movió ni un solo músculo. Se dejó llevar por aquel primer contacto, tímido y suave. Un beso que no duró toda una vida pero que bastó para hacerla revivir.

El ruido del micrófono los separó y les hizo mirar hacia el escenario. Allí estaba el hombre dispuesto a dar los premios. Gilbert la miró y susurró en su oído.

–Yo ya tengo mi premio. ¿Podemos irnos? –el aliento que escapó de sus labios la hicieron cosquillas.

Sonrió.

–Sí.

Y se dejó arrastrar fuera del teatro, agarrada de la mano de Gilbert. Como hacía con una melodía, sintiendo nuevas emociones. Sabiendo que, desde aquel momento, había comenzado su propia historia de amor, su particular _liebeslieder. _Una melodía que, desde ahora, no tocaría sola.


End file.
